The Heroes' Call
by owlcity2013
Summary: Humanity is on the brink of extinction- and the disastrous Trost could be the tipping block that ends them all. They know this must not happen. And so the gods send some of the best damn time-traveling, alternate dimension reinforcements the world has ever seen. Along with a few tests. After all, Humanity truly might not be worth saving. Post BoO Percabeth/Solangelo/Ermika/Revetra
1. Jean I (Kickstarter)

**Jean I**

**When Eren fell****,** Jean could sense the over impending feeling that none of them were going to leave Trost alive. Though Mikasa had managed to tear Eren from his mangled Titan corpse before the other Titans could reach him, the effort had probably only prolonged his death. A cruel choice, Jean couldn't help but think.

"_Jean!_" Armin's voice sounded off from his left. A string of curses involuntarily flew from his mouth as he barely managed to maneuvered around a meaty, outstretched Titan hand.

Before even a breath of relief could escape his lips, he felt a tug on his 3DM Gear-more specifically, his cable- and careened straight into the window of one of the passing houses.

Glass showered the wooden floorboards, as Jean tumbled into the home.

"Damn it." He hissed as he struggled to rise to his feet, bits of broken glass digging into his palms.

A shadow fell across the broken window frame.

Jean froze, as he stared into the humanoid face of the Titan he had failed to avoid. Rage and irritation at being so easily caught overwhelmed any fear he felt.

"What?" He snarled, unsheathing his blades as he stood. "You wanna piece of me, you bastard?"

The only reply was whistling of metal on metal, and a spinning flash of silver, and then the Titan's face disappeared from view as he crumbled to the ground

A shadow gracefully slid through the window. A dark, _short_ shadow.

"You brat." Came the predictable words from Captain Levi; Humanity's Strongest Soldier, his squad leader, and a general clean freak.

"What's got you so distracted, that you have failed to notice that your fellow soldiers need your help defending the breach?" The loathing in Levi's eyes- likely from his incompetence to pay attention- was not unexpected.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Jean said, meeting Levi's gaze the best he could. Levi, looked at him, shadows covering his eyes. He continued, taking that as good as a sign as any.

"With Eren out of commission and the numbers that are getting through that hole, I honestly don't know how we'll manage to pull this off." His voice was growing louder and louder. "We need help!"

Levi was unwavered.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Kirstein, help is not coming. We are on our own." Levi gazed back out the broken window. "The inner rings have already written this place off." Of course.

Jean glared at the ground, thinking back to how much he wanted to be part of the Military Police in the inner rings. _What jokes_.

"Who's there?" A small voice called out curiously from deeper within the house.

Jean's head snapped up, and he looked over his shoulder into the darkness, flabbergasted. Without looking at Levi, he walked further into the house.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?" The words came from a young girl who sat next to a roaring fireplace, dutifully tending the flames with a poker. Her expression was calm; concern flickering in her warm, ancient, amber eyes. Levi strode up next to him.

"Damn." He muttered as he caught sight of the child. "A civilian. I thought Commander Pixis had his men evacuate them all."

"So, what are we going to do?" Jean scratched the back of his head and looked up at the ceiling, stumped. "We can't exactly carry her back on our 3DM Gear..." _Could we? _Jean spun around and told Levi his idea.

The girl was still watching the two without a bit of distress, as if she was unaware  
>of the man-eating Titans on the loose outside her home. <em>Where's her parents? <em>Jean thought of his mother- his wonderful, kind mother. How destroyed she would have been losing him. How terrified _he_ would have been being separated from her, alone, surrounded by Titans.

"It's worth a try." Jean said firmly, when Levi's silence had became almost uncomfortable. As if he was waiting for him to make a choice. He walked over to the little girl and held out a hand.

"Kid, come with us if you want to live."

**(Pilot Chapter Guys. Let me know what you think!)**

**Also this chapter goes out to my old friend Aconite's Nightmare! **


	2. Jean II

**Hell yeah I'm continuing this! So don't fear anything! (Except perhaps the irregular update** **schedules.)**

**I would like to thank all of those who favorited, followed and reviewed my story! So thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Jean II**

**When he dropped the kid, **Jean decided right then and there to never have children. The entire time they had maneuvered through Trost's ruined street- Captain Levi clearing the way ahead- the girl had a grip around his neck not so different from a chokehold. Meaningless words and names had poured from her mouth in a steady, rambling stream of incoherent nonsense.

And that was _before_ she started screaming. Right next to his ear. _  
><em>

_Shut uppp!_ He yelled in his head.

Almost as if she had read his mind, she stopped. But of course that had to be too good to be true- the weight on his back disappeared.

There was a moment where his heart dropped ten feet as he realized what happened. _Shit! Levi is so going to kill me! _was his general thought process as Jean watched the girl plummet towards the ground.

Like a deer caught in the headlights he froze. Surprise morphed into alarm, which morphed into panic, as he watched his current assignment fall to her death. He knew he wasn't one of the fastest of his class. He knew he wouldn't make it in time to stop her fall. But something clicked.

It happened in slow motion. Jean barely wasted another moment, his waist twisting around as the thick wires shot forward to bite into the house sidings. And then he was propelling down, maneuvering himself forward towards the girl, his heartbeat beating slow and loud in his ears.

_Can't let her fall._

He reached out, and she fell into his arms like a leaf landing on a lake's surface.

Little arms immediately clamped around his chest, and he sighed in relief.

The little girl was silent, as Jean sped to catch up with Levi, who was continuing along, almost as if he had not noticed the near miss that had occurred right behind him.

* * *

><p>"Captain Levi, sir!" A voice called. Sasha was speeding towards them, shock written clearly across her face. Levi's eyes followed her as she landed on the roof, walking over to Levi and Jean.<p>

"What?" Levi said, his voice flat and unconcerned.

"The Vanguard has been completely wiped out!" She cried, and Jean stiffened.

_What?!_

"It's just like last time..." Jean whispered in horror, think back to their first real mission in Trost. _Though so much worse. God damn it Eren!_

The same thought seemed to be going through Sasha's head as well, albeit the cursing Eren's name.

"When Eren was no longer able to support the front line, they were overwhelmed." Sasha explained. "And with that new breach in the gate, there's no possible way we could be able to control and contain the numbers coming in."

"You mean they're no longer coming in waves?" Jean asked, anxiety squeezing his insides- an uncomfortable and unnerving sensation that he did not like at all.

"Now it's just a continuous stream; if we can't take back that gate, we will have no chance of being to control the number of Titans already inside." Sasha concluded. "At least that's what Armin said." She added as an afterthought.

There was a silence. Levi opened his mouth to speak.

"That doesn't sound good at all." A little girl's voice said. All three heads to turn to the child sitting next to them on the rooftops, legs tucked beneath her as she watched the soldiers. Her gaze felt like a burning flame, her long brown hair floating like wisps of grass down her back and shoulders.

Immediately, Sasha was by her side, wrapping her arms around her and whispering word of comfort.

"We found her alone in one of the houses near the hole." Jean answered the silent question flickering in Sasha's eyes as she glanced back at them. "We were planning on taking her back to the inner gate, where she could go with the rest of the evacuated civilians. Then we were going to back to the front to assist the Vanguard."

The girl blinked.

"Is Eren Jaeger there? At the front?" She asked, without hesitation. Three pairs of eyes stared at her in confusion.

"Eren?" Jean repeated.

"Yes." The girl said, before adding. "The titan-shifter."

Sasha and Jean at the child. Levi, stared at her with narrowed eyes, as if beginning to see the girl in a different light.

"How do you know-," Jean started, but the girl interrupted him, as if suddenly realizing how skeptical her inquiry was.

"I can help him." She said firmly, her eyes fierce with flame. "He's hurt right?"

"No. I'm not taking a little brat to the front line so she can go and get herself killed." Levi's voice said without emotion, eyes trained on the girl's face. The girl stared at him back.

"I can help." She repeated, not blinking.

"No." Levi said, his gaze beginning to turn into a glare, a glare that sent shivers down both Sasha and Jean's spines. But the girl continued to gaze back at him, with an unnerving calm that frightened Jean almost as much as that glare. Maybe more.

"I can help him." She said. "And you." She stood up, to an unimpressive height even shorter then Captain Levi. "You have to trust," She said, beginning to walk up the roof towards the Captain, her unwavering gaze fixed on him. "You are gonna have to believe that there is someone looking out for you. For humanity."

Despite the unnerving situation, Jean wanted to laugh with bitterness at the little girl's words. _Looking out for us? As if! Humanity has been pushed to near extinction, and you have the nerve to say that that we're being looked out for? People have died, you naive little girl!_

The words died in his throat as the girl's eyes flickered to his. Eyes so full of warmth, and wisdom. Eyes not belonging to that of a child. They were flames, flames that reminded him so much of home, and his mother and his childhood where he always had food. And was happy. He stepped back, looking at Captain Levi, who he could have sworn for a moment had tears in his eyes.

"Fine." Levi said, his voice more cold than usual.

"Actually, there's something you guys should know..." Sasha began sheepishly.

* * *

><p>The HQ had been overrun. Those who had survived, had pulled back almost all the way to the inner gate of Wall Rose. Titans were charging after them, their numbers fearsome to even the oldest veterans.<p>

That was the situation they arrived to. Immediately, Connie ran up to their group, his expression grim.

"Eren can't afford to go back into Titan-form." Levi stated swiftly, after seeing his face. Connie nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Connie cried, tearing at his non-existent locks. "Mikasa already ran out of gas; and the rest of us are right behind her." Connie eyed Jean and Levi. "You don't happen to have grabbed some on the way here?"

"No." Jean said. He nodded his head to Sasha and the little girl besides her, quietly observing the chaos with her bright eyes. "We were too busy picking up a straggler."

Connie's eyes widened as the girl walked towards him purposefully, her gaze focused on him.

"Where's Eren Jaeger?" She said.

"Huh?"

The girl walked around him, and Connie reached out to grab her, but she was already out of his reach. He spun around to face Jean.

"What the hell was that about? And who's the little girl?" He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder viciously. Jean sighed, as confused as Connie was.

"All we know is that, she said she could help him- she might be training to be a healer or something. As to who she is..." Jean shook his head. "We never asked her her name. We were too busy getting her away from the Titans."

"I thank you, soldiers of humanity." All heads turned to the little girl, who was leaning over a collapsed Eren, Mikasa leaning over her shoulder. The little girl had a hand placed over his forehead and his chest- where his heart would be. She looked up, her gaze scanning the faces of the soldiers around her. Something- pride? approval?- flashed across her face.

So caught up in her assessment, Jean had failed to notice that a warm glow had started to envelop her, flickering like the flames in a hearth. Like the flames she had been so dutifully tending to when they found her.

The girl met Jean's eyes with a smile, her eyes so ancient and old, that Jean wouldn't doubt her to be an angel, or goddess in disguise.

"My name is Hestia, goddess of the Hearth, and I am here to offer you your salvation, mortals."


	3. Jean III

**Hahaha! I will make this section famous! Mark my words!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jean III<strong>

**The thunder rumbled across the now cloudfilled sky,** the wind churning the stale air into a vacumn, furling tightly into something like a tornado. _And_ they were at the eye of the storm. Or more, the girl who claimed to be Hestia, a goddess, who had raised her arms to the sky, her lips whispering a silent incantation. Below her, Eren lay lifeless on the ground.

"Black magic! Witch!" Scattered shouts or outrage hurled themselves at the girl, who's form seemed to flicker into that of a grown woman, wrapped in a deep brown cloak.

"_I am no witch_." The goddess spoke undeterred, her voice loud and clear in the growing storm. "_I am_ _a immortal god. One of the many that have decided to bring you your well needed gift_."

Jean's heart jumped out of his chest as Hestia opened her eyes. They glowed, burning with the fire of a thousand hearths, of hope and home. He no longer felt moved by the wind, his feet planted in place and he was caught in the gaze of a being that was _not_ mortal. The stillness around him confirmed to him that the others were in the same state.

"_I am offering soldiers__." _She spoke_. "Soldiers unrivaled in this world, or any other_." Her eyes seemed to flicker knowingly, in an almost fond manner. The sky was growing darker and darker, the wind reaching past the barrier of tear-jerking, to house uprooting. Their gear and clothing flapped across the paralyzed soldiers' bodies, as if yearning to join the upheveled roads and the askew roofing tiles. Glass shattering and roaring winds filled the air, but Hestia only smiled warmly.

"_You may wonder why only now that you have __been given aid." _Her eyes focused on Jean- who tried desperately not to squirm under her gaze, but failed miserably- and then Levi, who out of the corner of Jean's eye, seemed unfazed by the goddess's eyes that seemed to stare into his soul.

"_Only in their darkest hours, can humanity's true meaning be tested_." She spoke, experience of a different age leaking into her words. "_And the first test has been passed_."

_Test? What test?_

Hestia lifted her face to the rainless sky, her hands outstretched as if she believed she could touch the stars. Then she opened her mouth and began to chant in a language that could not be categorized as anything less then ancient and powerful.

"_Ανοίξτε την πύλη μεταξύ των κόσμων! Ήρωες, τους Αθανάτους Θεούς του Ολύμπου σας καλούν! Απάντηση ιερή κλήση σας!_"

For a moment, everything seemed to stand still.

And then the thunder rose to an earshattering volume, as the dark sky began to spin rapidly into a swirling vortex. Jean's eardrums popped, as if the altitude had rapidly changed, or a rapidly descending lightning bolt- his hair stood on end as he stared in shocked awe as the vortex plummeted down towards the ground, crackling and roaring with the bruntness of a tidal wave or maybe even an avalanche. The force at which it collided with the ground was enough to knock everyone to the ground. The earth trembled erratically as huge gusts of wind blew everything around the vortex back, including the soldiers.

The vortex began to pulse into the ground, like a whirlpool made of air. The dark column crackled and roared and whined.

And then it disspersed, the darkness receding into nothing. All the remained of its existance was the wreckage and destruction it had left. And the figures standing place of where a crater surely should have been.

Jean crawled back on his hands, propelling himself away. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Get up, you idiot." Levi hissed through his teeth, eyeing the newcomers warily.

There were six, Jean noted, three guys and three girls.

"_Welcome_," Hestia spoke softly from behind them. "_Heroes of Olympus._"

One of them laughed, turning towards the voice. Eyes the color of the untamed seas that Armin and Eren had whispered so longingly about, and short, messy, raven black hair that was as wild as the lopsided grin on the man's face. He pulled out... A pen? Of his blue pants pocket and twirled it between his fingers absentmindedly.

"Got your call." The man said to Hestia. "Whose ass do you need kicking?" Beside the man, a beautiful woman with honey blonde hair and tanned skin shook her head, as if this was a common occurence, and was through trying to correct.

"_Greetings Perseus_," Hestia said, smiling amusedly. "_I am grateful that you are one of those who answered my calling_."

"Did I miss something important here?" Connie's voice rose up. "What the fuck is going on?" Jean noticed Connie walking towards the group out of the corner of his eye.

_Bad idea! _Jean wanted to shout._ They just dropped down from the sky like goddamn aliens! Don't try to piss them off! _But the presence of Levi's hand on his shoulder had returned, a warning not interfere with what was about to happen. Jean glanced back at Levi's face. His expression was emotionless, his eyes fixated on Connie's approach towards the strangers.

_What are you doing? _

A thought flashed into Jean's mind. Did he perhaps want to see what the six were capable, should they feel threatened by the moody Connie coming their way?

"Who the _hell_ are you guys?!" Connie exclaimed, waving his arms wildly at the six.

"Does that really matter right now?" The green-eyed leader of the group drawled out. "We came under the assumption that whoever you guys are, were in imminent peril; or was that a miscalculation?" A boy and girl with black hair like the green-eyed man that Hestia had called Perseus, sniggered.

"Man, Perce," The boy chuckled, black eyes shining with tears of laughter, his hand covering his mouth half-heartedly in order to hide his smile. "Didn't know you were capable of a such an advanced vocabulary." The girl laughed at this, and added tauntingly.

"Seems like there isn't just seawater in that thick skull of yours, after all."

Perseus closed his eyes shut and shook his head dejectedly, before he looked up at Hestia helplessly.

"What did I ever do to deserve such horrible, faithless cousins?" He cried in mock pain.

Jean never knew if Hestia would have responded or not, because just then, the ground rumbled and shook, making Connie pale instantly. The girl who had made the comment about seawater, saw the expression change on Connie's face and shrugged her shoulders, rustling the silver quiver on her back that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Guess that would be the 'imminent peril' that you aforementioned, eh, Kelp Head?" She said casually.

"Seems so Pinecone Face." Perseus countered effortlessly.

And just like that, the auras emitting off the group changed drastically, almost as if a switch had been flipped, or a curtain pulled back to reveal their fullest presence. The presence Jean's eyes were most drawn to, was Perseus and his two cousins. Jean took a step back cautiously.

"That sounds like a pretty big mob." The black-eyed cousin spectalated, unsheathing a wicked, black-as-death blade that seemed to absorb all the light around it. "Enough for all of us."

"As if I'd share my prey with a bunch of _boys._" The blue eyed girl snorted distastefully, as if _boys _was an insult. She gripped a silver bow that again had Jean wondering, _Where the hell did that come from?_

"You can't take the enemy on all by yourself!" The boy complained, his voice stretching into a whine. "That's just being greedy and selfish!"

"Just because you two can't, doesn't mean I can't." The girl smirked challengingly, eyeing her cousin.

"You saying that you can rack up more kills then me?" He growled, dark shadows stretching out from around his figure. The girl took a step forward menacingly till they were glaring at each other, electricity and the smell of ozone surrounding her- the telltale of an oncoming storm.

"Now, now," Perseus chided walking towards his cousins with his hands raised in surrender. For a moment it looked like he was going to try to play peacekeeper between the two- until he added playfully.

"There's only one way to settle this guys." The prospect of a challenge flickered in his sea-green eyes like a sparkler. "The person with the most kills, gets bragging rights: no lying about their counts-," The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. "And no using your 'specialty' talents." He did air quotes at this, and his two cousins scowled at him. He raised a hand to cover his mouth as he whispered loudly -unintentionally- to the two. "We're in the prescence of mortals here, guys."

Mortals? What did he mean by that? Were they not?

The three cousins murmured some more things quietly, before they broke apart with large grins on their faces, their eyes flickering to each other deviously.

"To battle!" Perseus shouted cheerfully, raising a bronze leaf-shaped sword. The three cousins took off down the street, towards the approaching titans, who were surprisingly still not within sight.

"Annabeth," The third girl said, her voice quiet, yet still easily heard. The girl's aura demanded respect and attention, yet not as bold and obtuse as the three cousins. Hers screamed authority and leadership, which only made the gold breastplate and purple cape even more intimidating. The blonde turned to face the girl walking to stand beside her. "Are you really sure about letting those three run off like that blindly?" The girl continued, her black eyes not meaning disrespect, or even curiousity, but a search for mutual understanding. The black haired girl seemed to greatly respect Annabeth, despite herself being seemingly of high rank, which could only make Jean wonder how that relationship had formed.

The blonde haired girl- Annabeth, shrugged her shoulders.

"Perc-," She was cut off by the third man, who was shouting at the retreating figures down the road.

"Nico! Get your butt back here! You guys don't even know what you're going up against!" He yelled, his blue eyes furious and frantic as he watched the black-eyed boy race his cousins down the street.

"Will," Annabeth said sternly, looking at the ruffled boy. The blonde boy met her eyes worriededly. "Percy, Nico and Thalia are perfectly capable of handling themselves." She continued firmly. "Whatever it is we're fighting, I'm sure they'll be okay."

"I wouldn't be too confident if I were you." Levi spoke finally, walking calmly towards the remaining three. "Especially if they don't know what they're facing."

**Aah, love these guys so much.**

**Also I would like to say thank you to-**

**_Aconite's Nightmare_**

**_For following, favoriting, and reviewing and the whole nine yards. My very best buddy, you are awesome._**

**_OrangeFace99_**

**_avolowolf11CC_**

**For following, favoriting, and reviewing and just being great readers as a whole. Thanks.**

**_Aelita Anastatia Moonshade_**

**_BookNerd46_**

**_CreatureSoul466_**

**_DeadlyXDevil_**

**_Gentle-Valera-Fox_**

**_StolenBook_**

**_emc2fantasyfan_**

**_pandasaur727_**

**_Hiddeninshadows7_**

**For following "The Heroes Call".**

**_BookNerd46_**

**_OREOS555_**

**_flowerpowerkb_**

**For favoriting "The Heroes Call".**

**_Noellechan00004_**

**_Matt_**

**_StolenBook_**

**_Guests_**

**For reviewing "The Heroes Call".**

**All of you make me extremely happy that there are those who have found this story worth reading continously. So thank you.**


End file.
